


Clutches

by Noid



Category: Warframe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noid/pseuds/Noid
Summary: "Struggle all you want. I'll just savor it as you wait for Lotus to never, ever retrieve you from me." / Lil' short one-shot I wanted to try.





	

Garbled words were clear to the native speakers that wandered around. Metal echoed down hallways, followed by the clicking of radios and the drone of several osprey's. Muddy and yellowed lights flashed off and on in the distance, signifying the overwatch of the multiple control panels. Each one controlled something within the spacecraft. One of them controlled all of the cameras specifically for a new room that had been implanted for a very special guest.

"Where is he?" Captain Vor turned to look at his subordinates from over his shoulder. His wrinkled face turned into a harsh frown that caused the majority of Grineer Troopers and Butchers to ever so faintly fidget and become aware of the danger in their captain's gun.

"In the spare room," a Gunner hissed, prepping her large gun on her shoulder. "The one that was newly made. The body is in there."

A sly grin, fitting for a man with a devilish plan, spread slowly on his face before he folded his hands in front of him, blaster gun between his curling fingers. "Good, good. Shall we go visit him in Lotus's place?"

Complying without a word, much less a sound, the followers gathered behind their Captain and kept his back heavily guarded from intruders. The walk was not long. The spacecraft was heavily guarded today, and probably would be until invaders arrived at their doorstep; no doubt under the order of the Lotus.

With a hiss and heavy clank, metal doors slowly peeled away from one another, as if hesitant to give up the spot of where Vor's prize was.

A bitter chill swept through the air, causing the followers to cringe away from the frosty bite. Ice was everywhere, dangling from the ceiling and coating the floor like a frosted carpet. Captain Vor breathed in the icy air and then let it out, satisfied with the amount of energy that was now placed not on him, but on the room.

"Enjoying your spot, Tenno?"

A silent answer was given, save for the rattle of chains. This pleased him greatly.

"You can struggle all you'd like, Tenno. But you are not unable to escape me, and my men. My brigade of followers!" Vor spread his arms, forcing the captured Tenno to take note that the man did have the whole ship under control, if not more than just the one they were in. Slowly, the captain set his arms down and asked, "Your Warframe. What is it called?"

No answer was given except for another bite of chilled wind. Captain Vor didn't cringe, but merely smiled again, even cackled a little. "Ah, that's right!" he began, clearly having no need of a codex or significant idea of wording. Slowly, the Grineer Captain approached the Tenno, arms now pulling behind his back calmly. As he leaned in, the Tenno leaned away, forcing their back against the icy wall now behind him.

"You can't run from me, Frost. Try all you would like, but I have you. Not Lotus. And you will be staying here until I say so. Or until you die. Your choice."

Frost cringed within his bonds and then threw his leg up fast, nailing the Captain in the face. Vor recoiled fast, putting a hand up to his aching jaw. Grineer followers immediately pulled their guns up, ready to shoot Frost full of bulletholes until he was nothing more than paper in the stars.

"You'll fall sooner or later, Frost. You'll fall right in front of me, and you won't be able to do anything about it. You'll be bound forever here with that attitude." As Captain Vor brought up his gun, the male tugged viciously on the chains, hoping to free his hands from above his head to guard away from the laser.

"Struggle all you want. I'll just savor it as you wait for Lotus to never, ever retrieve you from _me."_


End file.
